Didn't Matter
by Reianneliese
Summary: Just another day in Hidamari Mansion. Fluff without plot.


Disclaimer: This contains yaoi, which also means a relationship between 2 males, so if that irks you, please turn back now. Any flames will be ignored, and used as laughing stock when I need to be cheered up.

Title: Didn't Matter

Pairing: Jasper Doll x Rayne

Rating: M

Warnings: Non-explicit sex, possible spoilers, fluff without plot, unbeta-ed.

Disclaimer: Neo Angelique ~Abyss~ does not belong to me. I just get to play with them as long as I clean them before I return them back.

]======================[

It didn't really matter to him that J.D. was an artifact. Sure, he would never age, but it wasn't like Rayne himself would age anyway, not with the insane amount of experiments that he had done on himself.

He knew that J.D. still thought of himself as 'not good enough' for him, because he was a defective doll, and he had emotions when he should not, but Rayne didn't really care, didn't care that J.D. was defective, because if he wasn't then J.D. couldn't love him the way he loved J.D.

"Rayne," The green haired artifact smiled, hands running gently through his lover's hair as they lay on the couch, the redhead lying full length on top of the artifact. "You're more... cuddly today," He said.

J.D.'s smile was real, now that Rayne had accepted him and his feelings. He no longer had to forcefully upturn his lips, nor did he have to massage his face into one of happiness. Angelique was no longer with them, but he hoped that she was looking out for them, where ever she was.

Looking up from where he had been tracing patterns on J.D.'s chest, Rayne gave the greenette a pointed look, to which he was given a sheepish grin in return, and continued to run his index finger down the planes of the artifact's chest. "Do you think that Angelique is looking down on us?" The redhead asked, "If she were still here, do you think she would have approved of our relationship?"

Leaning up to bury his nose in Rayne's neck, J.D. mumbled, "I think... There's a high chance that she would have. It's in her personality to be accepting, after all."

Rayne sighed his agreement, pulling back so that he could lose himself in his lover's amber eyes. "Wanna go bake something? I'm craving the cupcakes that you always used to make, back then." Turning on the charm that he knew J.D. could never resist, Rayne lifted himself off the artifact and looked over his shoulder, teasing. "Coming?"

J.D. smiled, standing up and following his lover into the kitchen, shaking his head indulgently.

]======================[

"Banana."

"Strawberry."

"Banana!"

"Strawberry!"

"Just what in the world are you two arguing about?" Hyuuga drawled, leaning against the doorway to the entrance of the kitchen. "It's noisy enough with Nyx doing whatever he's doing without the two of you arguing over fruits."

"Now, that's not nice," said person commented, raven hair damp with sweat. "I was just building a shelter over the racks that you keep your spears so they won't get wet." Nyx gently pressed a small kiss to the corner of his lover's mouth.

"J.D. wants banana icing. I want strawberry," Rayne sniffed, exposing a childish side of him that he rarely showed.

"Love," J.D. sighed, walking over to the redhead, arms around his waist and nose in fiery locks. "How about we combine it? Strawberry-banana icing." He really, really hated any disagreements that he had with his lover.

Blinking, nose inhaling the scent of his lover's neck, Rayne commented, "Sure."

Needless to say, Nyx and Hyuuga burst out laughing, and were both covered in flour and sugar respectively seconds into their laughter.

]======================[

"J.D."

"Yes, love?"

"It tickles."

J.D. looked up from where he was licking icing from Rayne's stomach, tongue peeking out deviously from his mouth. "Do you want me to stop?"

Lips parting and pupils dilating at the sight of his lover, Rayne shook his head, and lay back, hands threading into green hair and tightening whenever that skilled tongue brushed over a sensitive spot, squirming as he did.

"You taste good, Rayne," J.D. mumbled, lips covered in pink-ish icing. Rayne was breathing heavily – now void of icing – the green in his eyes hardly visible due to the extreme dilation of his pupils. Hands reaching blindly, he pulled the artifact up and pressed his lips hungrily to the other's.

Lips and teeth and tongue clashed, both fighting for dominance that they refused to give up to the other. Moaning, J.D. let himself be pinned down on the bed, relinquishing the control that he normally held to his lover. Rayne smiled to himself, moving his lips down his lover's body.

"R-Rayne..." His hips bucked up involuntarily when the redhead nuzzled his clothed erection. "Rayne, please..."

The redhead looked up, and smirked deviously. "Yes, love."

]======================[

No, no you don't get any porn.


End file.
